Unguarded
by TheSpiritofWolf
Summary: "Mattie? Are you home?" He called.  There was no response. "C'mon Matthew, this is no time to play hide and go seek… even though you always did win…"    This is a collection of shorts written with  a focus on femCanada. Don't like, don't read.
1. Stormy Night

Mattie looked up to see her brother run through the den yet again with a set of Pikachu ears and a green bandanna on. She could never get any work done when he was over.

"Hey Mattie…?"

She sighed, "Yes, America?"

"Did you know that Alfie will pwn!"

"P.W.N isn't a word, and that was a statement." Mattie winced, but it wasn't at her  
brother's protest. "Could you turn on the news please, Alfred?"

"Why? C'mon let's Brawl instead!"

"Not right now…just please?"

"Okay…" The fake ears flattened, but he obeyed. The TV tuned in to Peter Manbridge of Fox News.

_"And the one hundred and forty sixth Canadian member of the armed forces died to day. Trooper Larry Rudd was helping deliver supplies to troops in the Afgani village of Salavat-"_Alfred had turned off the television again.

"Canada…I'm sorry…"

"You aught to be, mon frère. It is your fault. If you'd waited for the UN's permission… But actually, it wasn't just you, was it? First it was you and Arthur, then Ludwig joined in…"

"Canada, you know it was Bush's Adminis…."

"I know, and I don't care! One hundred and fifty of my people have died in this damn war YOU started!" As soon as Canada's rage spiked, it fell. She couldn't blame him. It wasn't his fault that his boss hadn't been the best, and the new guy was trying his best.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I'm really really sorry…"

"Meh, it's okay." He shrugged, "By the way, you flipped back to French."

"…Did I?"

"Yeah. Actually it's kinda-" There was a loud crash outside, accompanied by a flash of lightning. "Dah!"

"It's just a storm…How about we watch you beat me in Brawl? You'd like that, eh?"

"Alfie will pwn!"

After a few repetitive matches (consisting of Alfred and his Pikachu beating Mattie with Princess Peach or Zelda/Shiek), the doorbell rang. Confused, the northern nation left to answer the door. No one- except France, America, and sometimes Prussia or Cuba, would visit her. So who could this stranger be? And what would be so important to go out in this bad of a storm?

A flash of lightning revealed the visitors to be Kiku Honda and Feliciano Vargas. Canada poened the goor and let the older nations in, "Bonjour Italia, Nihon."  
"Konichiwa, Canada-kun." Kiku smiled. Mattie returned the smile, and noted that the island-nation looked uncomfortable in her starch-white uniform.  
Italia smiled and took on a standard anime pose- legs spread, and throwing up the peace  
sign. "Bonjourno, Mattie! We've got something for you!"

"Mattie, hurry up!" She sighed at Alfred's impatience.

"You move too fast." She called back, then realizing her mistake. "And don't-"

"Sonic's the name and Speeds my game!"

"You just have this one cheap move you use over and over." Canada replied, only quieter this time.

"Look who's talking!"

Canada turned back to Kiku and asked, "Can you withhold any videogame that looks remotely interesting from Alfred?" It was usually hard to get her that upset this quickly. But sometimes that twin of hers crossed the line…

Japan nodded, "Or I could not release some Pokemon Events- you know how he gets when that happens. Either way, it's doable"

"Thank you."

"No problem...what were you playing?"

"Super Smash Brothers Brawl- what else?"

"Who was winning?"

"'Alfie'."

Japan shut her eyes and shook her head at the antics of Canada's twin. "Now Amerika-san will definitely not be getting some of the events…butchering my characters like that…."

Suddenly, a cry of: "Ahh! Help! I surrender!" came from another part of the house.  
Mattie and Kiku dashed off towards the pantry, where the Italian had snuck off to while no one was paying attention. Their heart attacks were eased., however, by the sight of a white mass of fur sitting atop of the nation, white drinking from a bottle of maple syrup.  
Canada smiled and shook her head at the sight, before going over to release the northern Italian nation. "Ah, Kuna…"

"Who are you?" The polar bear (whose name was actually Kumajiro) asked as he was lifted into her arms and moved to the pantry counter, amongst the unopened maple syrup bottles.

"Je suis Canada. And don't drink all of them, some of these are for Gilbert."  
Northern Italy was helped to his feet and the company all moved back out into the den, where America had managed to switch games, and was now playing Metal Gear Solid Four.

Japan looking pointedly at him and said, "Can you pause for a moment, Amerika-san?"

"Fine…" The young nation grudgingly paused, and waited for Kiku to speak again.  
The darker-haired nation nodded her thanks and looked at Mattie. "I wanted to give you something, Mattie-kun. Consider it a very early birthday present." Kiku pulled out two packages and handed then to the younger nation, "And an apology for accidentally ignoring you…"

The young nation shrugged and accepted the packages. "Not your fault- England does it too…" She opened then carefully, and her eyes widened being her lavender-rimmed glasses .

"Thank you, Japan!" In a rare outburst of emotion, Mattie hugged the other nation, before showing the others.

With Kiku feeling slightly awkward, and the other Nations sporting wide grins, they began an impromptu chorus:

_Marykite Chikyuu_

Marukite Chikyuu

Marukite Chikyuu

(Je suis Canada) (I am the hero)

(Nihon to moushimasu)

(Boku Hetalia!)


	2. Reminicing

AP Hetalia: Reminiscing

"Ah, mon pauvre solitaire Canada…"

"N-non…Francis. Ar-arrête. Please stop."

"Shh…Hush chere …" With that he silenced her with a kiss. She'd managed to forget to deal with France when he was passion-starved like this. Unfortunately, this didn't help Mattie now. She'd spent so much time with England and America- she'd almost lost all of this… France distracted her from her thoughts with a series of soft kisses running down her neck. This sent a spike of pleasure through her, which she quickly tried to deny.

"Oh…France, you have to stop. Ce n'est pas correcte ."

And stop he did. "Pourqoui…? Comment allez vous?"

"Tres bien- but that's the point. Nothing's changed. I'm still not comfortable…and even if I was- there's a world conference going on…"

Something seemed to get through to him, and he stood back, his head bowed in almost shame. "C'est correcte . I'm sorry…I don't even know why…"

"Tu aimes moi. You always have. Et…j'amie tu."

He placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair up a bit and smiling. "I never understand how you do that, la Canada."

"Hm? Do what?"

"Convince me not to take you as le amoureux."

Mattie shrugged and readjusted her clothes. Francis had moved them around so he could …touch her, the way a lover would. She'd have to get used to that again- his attempts to do so, she corrected herself. She didn't see her former caretaker often- the first time in years was the incident with America and her nearly dying.

With a small smile and a wave, she left France in the other room. She sighed and wandered down the hall. What she said was true- she wasn't ready. But she couldn't explain the attraction he had to her. While she lived with him, whenever he was starved like that he would seek her out. That may have been why England took her away- until they agreed to "share" her as best they could. That was asking for trouble. And people wondered why she became a separate nation…

Maybe it's because of her French blood. Or maybe it was because she used to be one of his colonies? She hadn't seen him do that with any other Nation- and she'd watched him fawn over Austria and get pummeled for it.

"Something on your mind, Matthew?"

Canada was startled by England's appearance, but replied, "No…"

"Do us all a favor, don't ever go gambling."

"And so long as you don't get drunk again, the world is a better place."

Arthur smiled and clapped her on the back. "You're picking things up from America, aren't you?"

She gave him a sly smile. "Maybe…" but then the grin faded into a nostalgic look, "You called me Matthew…you haven't done that since…"

"The day we met."

She could remember now. She was in her home alone, as France had left her to explore her country. Arthur Kirkland had burst in, in all of his English glory. She had been small, and looked like a boy at the time, so the mistake was easy to make. Also, she spoke only French. So her stammers of "Mattieu" had quickly become "Matthew", and then "Mattie" when England finally realized that she was a girl. He'd been trying to make that up to her ever since.

England pulled her in for a soft hug. Mattie noticed, not for the first time, that his hugs felt more fatherly, while France almost held her in a lovers' embrace. Not that she'd ever let Arthur find out- he'd kill Francis for touching her like that. Well, for touching her at all, but that was besides the point.

"Shouldn't we be heading back?"

"We've got a while yet… I have one question…has Francis…tried anything with you?"

Crap. This was not the conversation she wanted to have. Not with Arthur, not now. Not ever. "Does it matter?"

"It does…to me."

"…Yes he has. I can understand why though- but at the same time I don't. In heaven, aren't the Italians supposed to be the lovers- and the French the cooks? Why can't it just be like that here?"

To her surprise, England was understanding. "You're something new, you're beautiful, you speak almost fluid French, and you're a former colony of both his and mine- you're extremely attractive to him."

"…You're not going to kill him?"

"Oh don't get me wrong- when we're alone, he's dead. But…I can understand that it's not your fault, and it's his way of doing things…"

Mattie face palmed and giggled. "That could've been worded better."

"Yes 'Mother Theresa'" Arthur laughed.

Then a bell rang, telling both Nations that they had to return to the conference room or they would unleash the anger of Germany- and after two world wars, none of the former Allies wanted to see that again. She took her seat near America and England, with Francis across the table. He gave her a brief, fatherly smile, then returned to glaring murderously at Arthur. Mattie felt good to know that even after their little encounter before, nothing had changed between her, France and England. Granted, she had to make sure they never met in a dark alley, but that was do able.

As Ludwig began to talk, she watched Alfred, Kiku, and China pull out their Dsi's to play with. Grinning, she did the same. She met eyes with her twin and nodded. He knew about what happened- he always knew. He didn't seem to worry about that…Canada smiled again and returned to watch her team be demolished by her brother. Absolutely nothing had changed.


	3. The Great Depression

AP Hetalia: The Great Depression

"Couldn't you get a guest to help with the dishes?"

Canada smiled softly at the polar bear on the counter beside her. "Yes, Kuna, I could. But I don't mind." She was almost finished anyways. But, Mattie thought, it was about time she invested in a dishwasher- expecially when she was going to have her friends over. Especially when those friends consisted of China, Japan, Russia, Prussia, Cuba, and Feliciano Vargas.

Speaking of the italian, he came up behind her, leaving the giggles and cries of 'Where am I- I'm the awesomeist of everyone here!'. "Uh, Mattie? I can do this…"

"It's really okay Italia."

"It's just they're your guests and you're stuck doing this…"

"And they are thouroughly enjoying themselves with out me- besides there's less of a chance of getting sat on doing the dishes."

Feliciano chuckled at the thought, but knew that it was true- more than once had Ivan sat on poor Mattie during World Meetings. "Still, I feel guilty. Let me dry them at least."

The northern nation nodded had someone else on her mind at the moment…

Feliciano went and grabbed a towel from beside the oven. He noticed that Canada had her cell phone dangerously close to the growing puddle of soapy water on the counter. When he mentioned this, Canada swooped down to move the phone, as if it was the most important thing in the world.

The bear began to ask,"Uh…?"

"Canada" His owner supplied, while drying off her hands to examine the phone.

"Canada, why did you do that?"

"…America hasn't called me back. When he doesn't, it's usually for a good reason. But…"

Italy Veniziano nodded. "It's like me and Romano… maybe you should go look for him? I can finish up here."

"A-Are you sure?"

The italian nodded. Canada gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe you're not such a Hetalia after all." She smiled at the soft blush the was creeping up his cheeks before moving towards the door. Bu then she stopped. Something was off. Then the wave of greif and angst hit her like a was so intense- it was like the Geat Depression all over again, but a few times worse.. Her head throbbed and her vision swam. Dimly, she heard Feliciano call for the others, and felt him catch her as she fell. The last thing she heard was Ludwig calling Francis before blacking out.

"It wasn't related to the land- it's fine."

"Then what, Angleterre, caused petite Canada, to pass out?"

"I.. I don't know."

Mattie slowly opened her eyes, to find Francis sitting beside her on her bed.

"Bonjour…France."

"Salut, my poor Canada." He rested a hand on her red-blonde hair, giving her a small smirk. "According to Ludwig you took quite the tombes."

"Oui…"

England smiled at her awareness and said, "A few minutes longer and we would've called the hospital."

"Nein…I'm fine…just tired."

The wavy-haired frenchman ruffled her hair a bit, "Bon. Now if only we knew where Etats-Unis was."

"He's missing?" Mattie started. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Arthur shrugged, "In our defence, we only just found out. His alien said something about his being depressed."

Francis rolled his eyes, "For the last time, Angleterre, there is no sush thing as an alien."  
Canada pushed herself up into a sitting positon. "Tony said that? That would explain…"

"Expliquer what?"

"Before I passed out- it was like the great abattement… it was horrible." Canada tried to supress a shiver. "But it was worse- could that have been America?"

The englishman nodded, "It might have been- you two are twins, and you do have the largest undefended boarder in history. Feelings may flow through that boarder very easily."

"I have to help him." Canada slid past France and stood on her wobbly feet. "I know what he's going to do- what I would try…"

"Which is?"

"Suicide."  
Both older nations were stunned at the idea, Canada, however, was used to it- well when she was literally invisible to almost everyone, the thought had crossed her mind more than once. But it was America who always brought her beack from that- and now it was time to return the favor.

"Where…?"  
"Niagra Falls. It's the only place that I… that's almost gaurenteed to kill a Nation. I have to stop him- if he hasn't jumped already."

Canada left her room, passed by her worried guests, and barely noticed when Feliciano fell into step with her. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To stop America before he does something stupide."

"Je… how do you say it?"

"Je ne parle pas francais et puis-je vous aider?"

"Grazie."

"Il n'ya pas de quoi."

" Uh…."

"Don't mention it, eh?"

Italy smiled as they picked up the pace. It was time to hurry. They quickly arrived at the bade of the waterfall. They were sued to pressures like the water- as Nations, they were a lot stronger and could with stand the pounding water. But they had to climb the rocks to get to the top.

"Couldn't we take the stairs?"

"Do you have any money on you?"

"No…"

"My wallet's back on the table."

"Well…we won't get arrested going up, will we?"

"Harper will bail us out if we do. Let's go…"

The rocks were slick with water, but the two nations climbed up anyways. It aws difficult, and Feliciano had almost fallen twice. But eventually the climb came to an end.

"That was quicker than expected." Canada muttered as she was helped to the top by the italian. She stood up and glanced around. There- where the water ran the fastest! She could see his pilot's jacket from WW2 clearly against the blue sky.

"America! Don't jump!" Feliciano called. The blonde turned his head to see the brunette.

"Italy? What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you- wait, where's Cana…Mattie!"

Mattie had moved infront of America, but she wasn't as sturdy as he was in this water. "Aflred, don't please."

"I can't stand it any more, Mat. I'm so stressed out. I just…no one needs me." Was…was that a tear running down his face? No, Mattie though, it had to be water. "I'm no hero…Mattie, let me through."

"No way."

"You're not stable here."

"I'm not letting you jump."

But he was right, her footing wasn't stable. She was being pushed back by the water, and was quickly swept under. There was nothing to hold onto, and her heart stopped when she felt the water leave the rock and spiral downwards. "Mattie!" She heard someone cry out above.

She started to scream, but stopped when a hand grabbed her sweater. It pulled her back up, and away from the strong current. It was America.

"See, I still need you." She smiled as he lead her back to Italy. "You're still a hero."

"Yeah- I am! I saved Canada!"

"Yes…but neither of you can tell Francis or Anglterre or he'll abattre moi."

"What aren't they going to tell me?" Canada froze, and felt America do the same.

"Dieu sauvons nous."

"Took the words right outta my mouth sis." America agreed, though he didn't really  
know what she said.

Slowly they turned to face their former caretakeres. "How much trouble am I in, Angleterre?"

"If you keep calling me that, quite a lot."


	4. Recession

_Hey dude, what's up?_

G'day mate, not much new over here. Anything new on your end?

Nah- there's a whole former Axis and Allies discussion going on and Mat's nowhere to be found. She hasn't been seen all week.

Weird, that's not like her- I'll ask around for ya, ok?

Thanks Australia.

No prob, mate. When can I see ya?

Around seven at my place?

Why so late?

I'm gonna check up on Mat after this is over.

Good idea-ttyl

"America!"

The younger nation winced, then looked up at his former caretaker. "H-hey England…"

"Will you stop texting and pay attention?"

"I was asking Australia if he'd seen Mattie though…"

"Don't whine- you're older than that."

America rolled his eyes at the gentleman pirate and looked around at the table. As always, the other nations hadn't realized that Canada wasn't present. Only really he, Prussia or Cuba ever noticed that she was gone. She was almost invisible to the others, unless she was very good terms with them. Cuba was the exception, of course.

"That beer drinking bitch should stay gone…" Italy Romano grumbled. The former Axis and Allies all stood up in defense of the missing nation, and with threats to throw him out (along with some colourful vocabulary America decided to ignore). Feliciano actually seemed more threatening than Russia- and Ivan had been sitting there with an innocent face until Romano's comment. Now she was doing what the others had come to describe as a 'Kolface' and looming over the other half of Italy. With all of the pressure from his brother and Ivan, Romano cowered and retracted his comment.

"Yeah, you'd better retract that comment or I'll go nuclear on your ass," America threatened. He shook his head at Romano, then resumed tuning out the rest of the Allies. They were always so serious… why couldn't they have more fun, like he and the younger nations did? Even Japan looked like she wanted to get out of there- and normally Kiku would pay more attention to the reports than the Nation giving them.

About an hour later, America's phone vibrated again. When England wasn't looking, he checked the message. It was from an unknown number.

_Stop asking around for Canada- she's sick! You're her brother, shouldn't you know these sorts of things? I mean, even Sealand knew!_

Feliks

Okay, how did _Poland_ know that but he didn't? Better question- how did Feliks get his number in the first place?

"Etats-unis, I'd arrête the messaging before Angleterre returns to his more…unrefined ways." France whispered to him. Alfred nodded to Francis and put his phone away. Now he just needed this meeting to be cut short…

_**Five hours later**_

America drove his sports car down the road, belting out the lyrics of some rock song or another. He was technically breaking the speed limit, but he wanted to get to Canada's house quickly.

At the moment, she was living in her home in Montreal- which mean that it was more of a drive for him, since he was coming from New York. He wasn't worried about getting arrested- at times, they didn't even notice him. He was just another forgettable face in the crowd. Which was more of Canada's thing, but he figured he could 'borrow' it for a while.

He entered Ottawa without any trouble- but he had to cut his speed significantly. Traffic wasn't as bad as in Toronto or New York, but it was still annoying. Alfred drummed his hands on the wheel impatiently and looked ahead of the crowd. Great- there was a truck in the turning lane and…where was the driver…? Oh no…great, he was going to Tim Hortons. Alfred moaned and hit his head off of the wheel. He did not have time for this!

He turned off the engine and pulled out his phone. He called Canada's house, but there was no answer. Damn, he'd just have to wait until he got there to talk to her.

Alfred started fooling around with his phone, entertaining himself with a Light Saber app and acting out scenes from Star Wars until traffic began to move again. He revved the car and took off, dodging traffic and pedestrians. The cops started to follow him, but when they caught his plate numbers the backed off.

Ah, the advantages of being a Nation.

He pulled on to a highway, speeding past the few remaining cars. What time was it…? Almost seven-crap! His phone began to ring, and he patched it through his car into the speakers and hidden mic.

"Yo, this is Alfred."

"Hey Al, it's me." The accent was easy to place- it was his 'brother' Australia.

"Hey dude, sorry about tonight, but I think I have to cancel."

"No problem, so do we. Hong Kong lost track of time while pranking Yao, and I actually forgot…"

"How typical…I'm just coming into Montreal now."

"How's things lookin' over there?"

"Feels like I'm visiting Francis instead of Mat…Not used to seeing French and English signs… But it's kind of quiet right now."

"Well Canada's sick, so that may be why it feels dead at the moment,"

"Point. Hope she's okay…"

"It's probably just a little cold she didn't want you to catch."

"Yeah- but to run to Montreal?"

"Ottawa was the first place you'd look mate. I should probably let you go- you need to navigate small roads. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

With that, Australia hung up. Alfred was again, alone with the radio blasting. The station was beginning to be over taken by its Quebecois counterpart, so he shut it off. He entered Montreal and navigated through crowded roads as quickly as possible. Why did so many cars park on the damn streets! There wasn't enough room for that!

Well, at least he knew exactly where Canada's home was- on the Saint Lawrence river. That saved him some time that would've been wasted with navigation, and soon he pulled into her driveway.

He hopped out of the car, and hurried to the door. He knocked three times, but there was no answer. Alfred tried the handle, and found it to be unlocked. Well that was odd- Canada never left her door unlocked.

He cautiously walked into the house. Everything seemed in order. There were some dishes that were left undone, but otherwise it was as if no one lived here.

Okay then. This was officially weird.

"Mattie? Are you home?" He called. There was no response. "C'mon Matthew, this is no time to play hide and go seek… even though you always _did_ win…"

He rarely called her Matthew- those few times were when he was concerned for her or angry at something she'd done. Like when her hockey team beat his in the Winter Olympics….

He poked his head into the den area to find the TV on, but muted. The movie was playing, and it showed end credits of "Paint it White" a movie that Japan had all of the Nations' help in creating for them. Kumajiro sat on an arm on the couch, watching America with concerned dark eyes.

"Hey Kumajiro, where's Mat?" Al asked.

The polar bear pointed with his nose to the other side of the couch. Al crept over and looked over the back of the seat to see Canada curled up and asleep. Her brother reached a hand down and checked her for a fever. She felt very warm- abnormally warm for one of General Winter's own.

He flinched when she shuffled a bit in her sleep. She looked almost peaceful- but at the same time America knew she was very sick. She's been denying the recession for far too long, and this was the price she had to pay.

"Don't worry Mat, I'll take care of you." He ran an hand through her red blonde hair before turning back into the kitchen. He was going to take care of her until she was better- after all, she'd do the same for him.


	5. Dieppe Raid

APH The Dieppe Raid

She sat at the summit table, sitting Kumajiro on the table in front of her. The other Nations had forgotten her again. This wasn't surprising- but it could be worse. Russia could be sitting on her.

But then, something distracted her from the arguments of Arthur and Francis. A small twinge of pain. She thought nothing of it… Until her mind's eye painted a first person's view of a beach. She instinctively know it was one of France's. But something was off. From deploys she watched Canadians be deposited. Then shot down. With every man that went down, the pain increased.

She placed a hand over where the pain came from- her heart. She let out a small groan, wish brought China's attention to her. "Are you okay-aru?" The older nation whispered.

Canada could only shake her head. The pain was getting worse. America had held up his hand for England and France to stop fighting, and went over to Mattie.

"Sis, something wrong? You're not looking so good." He asked.

The pain spiked. She let out an audible gasp, "D-Dieppe!" She stammered, "Damn you Arthur!"

"What? Germany expected you? How bad is it?"  
Canada couldn't reply. She was too preoccupied with the vision of the beach. She was actually in the battle now, crawling over the dead. They'd been torn apart by the German artillery guns. When she was able, she looked up. There was Ludwig- Germany. He fired a shot into the head of one of her Captains. She stood up and aimed her gun at him, but couldn't seem to shoot. He turned to her, and with a grim look in his eyes, he said, "I'm sorry, Mattie." He fired.

She screamed, her hands flying to her heart, The bullet had gone right through her, and she could feel her blood welling up in the wound.

France was the first to react, and tried to lay her on the ground, but found that he couldn't touch her. "Condamner the Axe Puissance!" He cursed as Russia and England helped her to the floor and took off most of her bloodstained uniform. What Francis wouldn't give to be them…not that he liked the fact that Canada got shot. It was just the fact that he could see her figure better without all of those heavy clothes…

"You're such a perv, France." America grumbled, covering the Frenchman's eyes.

Ivan used some of her vodka to sterilize the wound, then England wrapped it up. The former tried to give England some on the drink- to calm him down- to which America swiped the bottle. "Have you seen him drunk?" He stated, then proceeded to take a swig of Vodka himself.

Canada was back on the beach, lying on the ground. She was surrounded by her dead or dying comrades- her people. She could hear the nervous sounds of Italy, and Japan, wandering the battle field. She hoped they wouldn't see her…

"Canada-kun?"  
Just what she needed. Japan dashed over, and looked horrified at the bullet wound. Italy, however, lifted her up carefully and held her. She could feel him trembling in fear. "C-Canada."

Her blue eyes met the Italians brown eyes, "I-Italia."

China cocked her head, "She's lost too much blood-aru. She's delusional."

"Feliciano! Kiku! Sie gehen mein Hause." Germany ordered. The two Nations slowly nodded and left her. Only Italy looked back. When they were gone, Ludwig walked over to the fallen nation. He could see traces of hate forming in her eyes. He winced- she was regaining the fierce look she'd had as a storm trooper in the last world war. She's managed to scare him when she was like that.

"Nein, Kanada." He whispered, "I'm sorry."

"If you're…sorry, tu faites…do something about it."

"I…I can't."

"Doitsu… get rid of… Hitler…"

"W-What? W-Without Herr Hitler, what am I?"

"What are you… with him?"

Ludwig blinked in surprise. He noticed that the girl was starting to fade. "Gute Nacht, Kanada."

"Salut, Ludwig." On the beach Mattie died, but in the summit room she woke up.

"Welcome back." Alfred breathed a sigh, "Don't give me a heart attack like that Mat- how can I lead us to victory if I'm dead?"

She weakly rolled her eyes. Almost every Nation was pale. Her gaze landed on France. He was listening to someone talking on the other end in French- his boss, she assumed. If at all possible, France got paler. After a half hearted "Au revoir" he hung up and sat heavily in a chair. "The raid was a total failure."

"Not that we couldn't tell, da. How bad was it?" Russia asked.

France couldn't bring himself to say it. "Nine hundred… mort, " Mattie supplied.

Her father-like nation nodded and continued, "One thousand wounded, nineteen hundred MIA,"

Arthur raised a hand to his head in shock. "T-That's twenty- t-two hundred of five thousand coming back."

"The water is read with my blood." Canada muttered, and she tried to sit up. "Tac…tactically that… was tres stupide."

China, Ivan and Alfred watched as Francis and Arthur helped their shared sister to her feet. Wang Yao looked on in surprise- she thought they could only fight each other. They never said a kind word to each other before now… then Yao noticed the bullet on the ground. She bent down and wiped it off. It was warm and sticky- she didn't want to think about that. But there was no way that a shooter could've gotten in- she and Russia had secured this place.

"Canada-aru?" She called. The younger nation looked at her though tired eyes.

"Yes?"

"How did you get shot?"

"It was Ludwig. I was at Dieppe. He shot me. I felt like I was there…." Every nation tensed at the mention of Germany. But then Russia smiled softly at Canada and chattered away in her home tongue. To many a person's surprise, Mattie replied in her language fluently, then flipped back to English for the rest of the Allies.

The super power caught on and changed back to English too, "So you were actually there?"

"Yes…that hasn't happened before, eh?"

"Look back at your history, little one." She gave her a reassuring smile, which the younger nation returned. It was then that America relieved Arthur and France, and declared, "This summit is postponed until Mat's better. See ya later, folks." America helped his sister back into her uniform (much to France's dismay) and to the door.

With that, Canada and Alfred walked out of the room, leaving Yao and Ivan to watch the bonding of France and England.

"We almost killed Mattie…" England moaned, "I didn't provide support- I should've provided support- why didn't I?"

"I couldn't touch her Angleterre…I couldn't even…"

Alfred chuckled as they left the building. "How long will it take those two to get back to normal, so you think?"

"Not… very long." Mattie replied.

"Better question- how will I keep you at my house?"

"Don't… just take me home. I'll recover…better there." America nodded, then swept his sisters legs from under her, picking her up bridal style. "America-san!" She growled playfully. "What was that for?"

"You're going to pass out sooner or later. Where'd the honourable come from, anyways?"

"I saw Japan at Dieppe, and I have Japanese Canadian citizens too…"

"Yeah- how are those camps going?" Al wished he hadn't said that. He could see the hurt in his twin's eyes. It felt like kicking a puppy- you felt horrible and you could see it in their pleading eyes.

"I never wanted to do it… And… stop looking at me like that. I'm not going to run away."

"You'd better not. I may be the hero, but I can't keep running around trying to save you."

Mattie was about to mention that that was exactly what Ludwig was doing for Italy- and so far he'd beaten them, but decided not to. America started humming a tune she knew, but at the same time didn't. It gave her a swell of pride, but also make her very tired. Canada mumbled a few lines of the tune, "Oh Canada our home and native land…true patriot…love in all…thy sons command…With glowing hearts…we see thee rise. The true North strong and free…" Before she buried herself in her brother's uniform, Kumajiro in her arms, and went to sleep.


	6. Many Meetings

WS Hetalia- Many Meetings

The small girl poked her head around a rock, looking at the man who'd fallen asleep there before. He had tried to win her brother over, but lost to the bushy eye browed man. She sighed and walked back into the forest. Her brother had left with that stranger, and left her alone.

A scream from the clearing she'd left behind made her stop. She ran back, to see the man, awake, and aiming a shiny stick at a bear.

"Kumajiro- nakina!" She called, standing on the rock she'd been behind. The bear stopped his attack, and looked over at the girl.

"Kânâta…" he whispered, before going over to the rock. She pet the bear's head. She knew he was only trying to protect her. "Macâtisiw."

"Miyosisiw…" Kânâta hopped off of the rock and walked over to the man. The bear was close at her heels. "Kumajiro!"

The bear gave the man a sceptical glance, but stayed put. The girl sighed and looked up at the man. His hair was yellow like the sun, and his eyes were like the sky. She smiled at him and pointed to herself, "Kânâta."

He knelt down to her height, and looked into her purple blue eyes. He mimiced her actions, "La France."

She giggled at the name, "La France…"

He nodded and looked back behind her at the bear. "Est il d'accord ?"

Kânâta nodded and pointed at the bear, "Kumajiro môya nânitaw."

"Eh… Je ne comprends pas, le Canada"

She cocked her head at him and pointed to herself, "Le Canada? Niya?"

"Oui, tu."

" Wêmistikôsînâhk… miyoyihkâsow."

"Je ne comprends pas toujours…" The man looked helpless, like he wanted to understand her. "Pouvez-vous parler le français?"

She furrowed her brow and looked deep into France's eyes. "O...Oui... J-je suis Canada."

France grinned and hugged her. "Très bon, petit Canada!"

"M- Merci, monsieur France."

"Voulez-vous venir avec moi?"

"Eh…"

"Nayihtâweyimew…" Kumajiro muttered behind the girl. The bear gave France a black eyed glare, one that told France that he should leave the girl alone. But she spoke french- and may be the one thing that could save him, "Awas!"

"Non! N'allez pas! Soyez agréables!" The gril scolded the bear. He was really being mean to the man. He seemed nice and didn't look like he'd hurt her. "Désolé…"

"C'est bien… J'ai quelque chose pour vous." He placed his hand behind her ear, and brushed her silky blonde hair back. He pulled out a white fower from behind her ear and gave it to the amazed girl, "Un Lis de Madone"

She held the Madonna Lily in her hands, and smiled up ath the man. "Merci!"

"Vous êtes l'accueil... Comment voulez-vous vivre avec moi pendant quelque temps?"

"…D'accord!"

Francis picked her up in his arms, careful not to crush the flower she held. She was so small and so fragile- but she was beautiful. And England couldn't take her away from him.

"Puis-je me vous appeler le papa?"

France dropped the girl in white. "Oui…Mattieu."

"Non- permettez-moi d'aller!"

" You're coming with me! Stop!"

Mattieu kicked the eyebrowed man in the knee. She had to get back to Papa! When she had the chance she took off into the heart of Montréal. Where was he?

"Papa!" She called, but he was nowhere nearby. She could hear the English man cursing behind her, getting closer. "Francis!"

She had to find him! She ran towards the shore, where she knew he'd be hiding from the eye browed man. Had he to the other man- was that why Eyebrows was after her?

"Get back here!"

"Jamais!"

It was a long run, and eventually the other man fell too far behind to see. Eventually she found the cross, where Francis stood. "Papa! Ce méchant Anglais était après moi!"

"Mattieu… Désolé… J'ai perdu ... vous êtes son maintenant."

"Papa… Je peux vivre avec lui, mais je ne serai jamais son. Je serai toujours votre petit Canada."

He gave her a small smile and hugged her, trying to keep himself from crying. "Mon enfant…"

"Papa…"

The blonde pirate had finally caught up to them, "There you two are. Hand her over, frog."

France held her tighter and glared at England. "Donnez-moi un peu plus de moments, l'Angleterre."

"Fine. You bloody sentimental countries will be the death of me…"

"Ignorez-le. Je vous veux sur votre meilleure conduite, d'accord?"

"D'accord… Je vous manquerai, la France."

"Je vous manquerai aussi, le Canada." France hated himself for losing, but it was a fair fight. He let her go, and she walked over to England with a little bit of France's flair. He'd never forgive England for this…

France wandered through the streets of Paris, taking in the familiar sights and sounds. There was nothing abnormal there…except a voice. A girl's voice- speaking english, and asking him a question. He bristled and turned to face the girl.

"I'm sorry, uh… désolé. My French is a little rusty… I'm looking for someone called Francis Bonnefoy, can you help me?"

Her eyes were hidden by lavender glasses, and her hair seemed familiar- it was silky and blonde, like his. There was a curl in it that stuck out, which he resisted the urge to pull. Behind her a polar bear sat, glaring at the Frenchman.

"Canada!" Francis caught the woman in a big hug, resisting the urge to shriek in joy. She'd come to him- she'd come home! But wait- wasn't she still a colony of Englands?

"Papa!" She hugged him back just as tightly. "Ne vous inquiétez pas de l'Angleterre - je suis un pays maintenant!"

"Mattieu… Je suis heureux que vous soyez revenus."

"Et vous avez cru que je ne pas? Il y a seulement tellement on peut prendre des États-Unis."

"Il est bon de voir que vous êtes sûrs."

"J'ai attendu si longtemps de vous voir, papa. J'ai fait comme vous avez demandé. J'étais poli et ai demandé à l'Angleterre gentiment ... il ne sait pas que je suis ici."

On a street corner nearby, a blonde with a punk hairstyle was reading over a newspaper. He smirked to himself. "How did I know that this was the first thing she'd do? Well, so long as she's happy, I don't care…"

Arthur folded the paper, and walked off into the crowd. He knew that the four of them were a family- though he hated to admit that he was related to the frog. No matter how hard anyone tried, nothing could break the bonds made between them, though he'd come close by separating Francis and Matthew. He wouldn't do that again, but he'd continue to look out for the new nation.

Although she was the daughter of that damn frog, she was family.

_**Cree:**_

nakine- stop it right now!

Kânâta- Canada

macâtisiw – s/he is evil

miyosisiw- s/he looks nice

môya nânitaw- its fine

Niya- me

Wêmistikôsînâhk- France

Miyoyihkâso- s/he has a good name

nayihtâweyimew - S/he thinks of her/him as difficult or hard to get along with; s/he is doubtful of her/him or them; s/he is uncertain of her/him or them.

Awas!- Go away!

_**French:**_

Est il d'accord ?- is he alright?

Je ne comprends pas- I don't understand

je ne comprends pas toujours-I still don't understand

Pouvez-vous parler le français?- Can you speak french?

O...Oui... J-je suis Canada - Y…yes… I-I am Canada.

Très bon, petit Canada!- Very good, little Canada!

Merci, monsieur France. – thank you, mister France

Voulez-vous venir avec moi – Do you want to come with me?

Non! N'allez pas!- No! Don't go!

Soyez agréables! - Be nice!

Désolé- sorry

C'est bien- its okay

J'ai quelque chose pour vous- I have something for you

Un Lis de Madone –A Madonna Lily

Vous êtes l'accueil... Comment voulez-vous vivre avec moi pendant quelque temps ? - You are welcome... How would you like to live with me for a while?

D'Accord!- Alright/Okay

Puis-je me vous appeler le papa ?- may I call you daddy?

permettez-moi d'aller!- let me go!

Jamais!- never!

Ce méchant Anglais était après moi!- That evil Englishman was after me!

J'ai perdu ... vous êtes son maintenant.- I lost…you're his now.

Je peux vivre avec lui, mais je ne serai jamais son. Je serai toujours votre petit Canada. - I may live with him, but I will never be his. I will always be your little Canada.

Mon enfant- my child

Donnez-moi un peu plus de moments, l'Angleterre.- Give me a few more moments, England.

Ignorez-le. Je vous veux sur votre meilleure conduite, d'accord ?- Ignore him. I want you on your best behavior, all right?

Je vous manquerai, la France.- I'll miss you, France.

Je vous manquerai aussi, le Canada- I'll miss you too, Canada.

Ne vous inquiétez pas de l'Angleterre - je suis un pays maintenant!- Don't worry about England- I'm a country now!

Je suis heureux que vous soyez revenus. - I'm glad you came back.

Il est bon de voir que vous êtes sûrs.- It's good to see that you're safe.

Et vous avez cru que je ne pas ? Il y a seulement tellement on peut prendre des États-Unis. - And you thought I wouldn't? There's only so much one can take of United States.

J'ai attendu si longtemps de vous voir, le papa. J'ai fait comme vous avez demandé. J'étais poli et ai demandé à l'Angleterre gentiment ... il ne sait pas que je suis ici. - I've waited so long to see you, daddy. I did as you asked. I was polite, and asked England nicely... he doesn't know I'm here.


End file.
